Robot Wars Extreme 3 (fan version)
Robot Wars Extreme 3 was a series of Robot Wars events consisting of competitions similar to the previous two Extreme series, including the Annihilator, All Stars, Challenge Belt and Vengeance. It took place after Robot Wars the Eighth Wars (fan version). All Star Championships 16 of the best robots the UK has to offer fight each other in 4 rounds to be crowned the All Star Champion. All robots had to have reached at least 3 wars OR reached at least two semi finals. Competing Robots: Pussycat, Bigger Brother, Tornado, Thermidor 2, Panic Attack, Hypno-Disc, Terrorhurtz, X-terminator, Spawn Again, Stinger, Firestorm 5, Typhoon 2, Behemoth, Dantomkia, Storm 2, Dominator 3 Round 1 *Pussycat vs Bigger Brother: Winners: Pussycat *Tornado vs Thermidor 2: Winners: Thermidor 2 *Panic Attack vs Hypno-Disc: Winners: Hypno-Disc *Terrorhurtz vs X-terminator: Winners: Terrorhurtz *Spawn Again vs Stinger: Winners: Spawn Again *Firestorm 5 vs Typhoon 2: Winners: Firestorm 5 *Behemoth vs Dantomkia: Winners: Dantomkia *Storm 2 vs Dominator 3: Winners: Dominator 3 Quarter Finals *Pussycat vs Thermidor 2: Winners: Thermidor 2 *Hypno-Disc vs Terrorhurtz: Winners Terrorhurtz *Spawn Again vs Firestorm 5: Winners: Firestorm 5 *Dantomkia vs Dominator 3: Winners: Dantomkia Semi Finals *Thermidor 2 vs Terrorhurtz: Winners: Terrorhurtz *Firestorm 5 vs Dantomkia: Winners: Firestorm 5 Final *Terrorhurtz vs Firestorm 5: Winners: Firestorm 5 Annihilator 6 robots fight each other at the same time, with one robot being eliminated each round. Competing Robots: Kan Opener, Thor, St Agro, R.O.C.S, Stinger, Atomic *6th place: R.O.C.S *5th place: Stinger *4th place: Kan Opener *3rd Place: Thor *2nd place:Atomic *Winners: St Agro Challenge Belt Eight robots compete for the right to fight Tornado, holders of the Challenge Belt. In the first round, there were two four way melees, followed by two head-to-head knockout battles, followed by the final. The winner of the final would then go on to fight Tornado for the Belt. Competing Robots: Hydra, Lightning, Aggrobot, Tsunami, Spawn Again, ICU, Cedric Slammer, Mr Nasty Round 1 *Hydra vs Lightning vs Aggrobot vs Tsunami: Lightning and Tsunami qualified *Spawn Again vs ICU vs Cedric Slammer vs Mr Nasty: Spawn Again and Mr Nasty qualified Round 2 *Lightning vs Spawn Again: Winners: Spawn Again *Tsunami vs Mr Nasty: Winners: Tsunami Final *Spawn Again vs Tsunami: Winners: Spawn Again Challenge Belt Final *Tornado vs Spawn Again: Winners: Tornado Frenzies During the frenzies, four different robots with the same type of weapon competed in a melee. There were four types of frenzies: Axe, Crusher, Disc and Flipper. Axe Attack Competing Robots: Terrorhurtz, Kat 3, The Steel Avenger, Stinger Winners: Terrorhurtz Crusher Crunch Competing Robots: Tiberius 4, Chompalot, Big Nipper, Tetanus 2 Winners: Tetanus 2 Disc Destruction Competing Robots: Typhoon 2, 13 Black, Fluffy, Disc-O-Inferno Winners: Typhoon 2 Flipper Frenzy Competing Robots: Gravity, Firestorm 5, Dantomkia, Iron Awe 6.0 Winners: Iron Awe 6.0 Tag Team Terror Robots work in pairs as a team to defeat other robots for the right to win the Tag Team Terror Title! Competing Robots: Bulldog Breed & Robochicken, Firestorm 5 & Scorpion, Mega Morg & Panic Attack, Bigger Brother & Chompalot, Lightning & The Steel Avenger, Pussycat & Diotoir, Hydra & Supernova, G.B.H.2 & Sumpthing Round 1 *Bulldog Breed & Robochicken vs Firestorm 5 & Scorpion: Winners: Firestorm 5 & Scorpion *Mega Morg & Panic Attack vs Bigger Brother & Chompalot: Winners: Bigger Brother & Chompalot *Lightning & The Steel Avenger vs Pussycat and Diotoir: Winners: Lightning and The Steel Avenger *Hydra & Supernova vs G.B.H.2 & Sumpthing: Winners: Hydra and Supernova Semi Finals *Firestorm 5 & Scorpion vs Bigger Brother & Chompalot: Winners: Bigger Brother & Chompalot *Lightning & The Steel Avenger vs Hydra & Supernova: Winners: Hydra and Supernova Final *Bigger Brother & Chompalot vs Hydra & Supernova: Winners: Hydra & Supernova Vengeance Vengeance battles were often battles caused by disagreements or grudges between the teams, resulting in a battle in the warzone to settle their differences. *Storm 2 vs Typhoon 2: Winners: Storm 2 *Ming Dienasty vs Terrorhurtz: Winners: Terrorhurtz *Bigger Brother vs Iron Awe 6.0: Winners: Iron Awe 6.0 *Kat 3 vs Mega Morg: Winners: Kat 3 *Splinter vs Hypno-Disc: Winners: Hypno-Disc *Hydra vs Big Nipper: Winners: Big Nipper *Raging Knightmare vs Tetanus 2: Winners: Raging Knightmare *M2XT vs Pussycat: Winners: M2XT *Dantomkia vs Gravity: Winners: Gravity *Tough As Nails vs Bulldog Breed: Winners: Tough As Nails